Trying To Keep The Peace
by katd1595
Summary: Harry loved Ginny. Ginny loved Harry. The brothers do not like their relationship. What happens?
1. Night Relevations and New Bonds

Harry lay awake

Harry lay awake. He was staring at the top of his four poster bed. It was two days before Christmas.

Christmas was a time for joy and love. Happiness and family. Harry always went to the Weasley's for Christmas.

It was his sixth year so of course he would go this year as well.

Ron Weasley was his best friend. He had the same red hair as everyone else in his family. He was funny and a great friend. He also beat Harry at wizard's chess all the time. Harry hated that. But Ron had one fault. He hated to see his sister grow up.

Ginny Weasley. What could Harry say about her? She had brilliant red hair and brown eyes with specks of blue. She was beautiful. Dean had been her boyfriend until tonight. Ron and the rest of the Weasley brothers had threatened him which resulted to Dean dumping Ginny.

Ginny had ran out of the Great Hall with tears streaming down her face when she heard what her brothers had done. Harry had felt so bad and had wanted to crush Ron. He had fallen in love with Ginny Weasley.

He wondered what Hermione would say. Hermione Granger was his other best friend. She was very smart and ambitious. Hermione was the one who gave him the hint that Ginny still liked him last summer. That was when Harry had started to like Ginny.

Now she was single. He knew that if he asked her out she would say yes. But he didn't want to. He didn't want to ask her out when she was in such a vulnerable state.

Harry got out of bed and went downstairs. He was tired of thinking.

When he got downstairs he saw he wasn't alone.

Ginny was sitting in a couch in front of the fire. Her eyes were sad and puffy. When Harry looked at her his heart felt strained. She looked so hurt.

'Hey, Ginny.' Harry said softly.

Ginny whipped around and stared. Then she turned back to the fire and said almost inaudibly, 'Hi Harry.'

Harry went and sat down next to her.

'I am really sorry about Dean.' he said.

She looked at him as if to see if he was joking.

'Glad to see someone is.' she said bitterly.

Harry could tell that this hit her hard.

'Why did my brothers have to ruin it? Why? I really liked him. Aren't brothers supposed to be happy for you? But no. They go and chase him away.'

Ginny had tears flowing down her face. She felt so betrayed. She couldn't believe that her own brothers would ruin her life.

Harry pulled her in for a hug and felt tears soaking his shirt. He had never felt more resentful to the Weasley brothers in his life than he felt now.

'Shhh... Ginny, Dean was a coward. You need someone who's smart, loving, caring, nice, and brave. He has to want you enough to face challenged for you.'

Ginny looked up at him. Did Harry realize that he had basically summarized himself?

Indeed, Harry had realized. 'Ginny, I... Well this is kind of sudden but I love you.'

Ginny jumped up and stared at him. 'What?' she asked.

Harry gulped. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But since it's out in the open he might as well go with it.

'When he comforted me about Sirius I was shocked. No one had ever bothered. They usually just left me alone. Then Hermione said that maybe I was developing feelings for you. Then I realized that she was right. When you cried in the Hall, I felt my own heart break. I wanted to...'

He hadn't realized that he was talking that much until he was silenced. By Ginny's lips.

_Oh my god... I am kissing Ginny Weasley._ he thought

Similarly Ginny was thinking _Holy crap I am kissing Harry-bloody Boy Who Lived- Potter! _  
Panting they both pulled away. 'That was...' Harry said trying to catch his breath.

Ginny grinned cheekily. 'That was me saying that I love you too Mr. Potter.'

Haryr grinned. 'I can never say this enough. I love you Gin.'

Ginny grinned. 'This is the best Christmas present i could ask for.' she said.

They both laid down and fell asleep, disappearing into dreams about each other.


	2. Anger

The next morning Ron woke up with a grin

The next morning Ron woke up with a grin.

Ginny wasn't dating Dean anymore. Him and his brothers had succeeded in scaring Dean away from his little sister.

He didn't want to do that to Ginny but she was the one who brought this upon herself. She was too young to be dating yet. In his opinion anyway.

He pulled open the hangings of Harry's bed and was surprised to discover that he wasn't there.

Ron walked downstairs wondering curiously where Harry had gotten to. But the sight that was downstairs made him forget everything.

Ginny was lying on the sofa and her head was on someone's chest. Ron's eyes moved to the person under Ginny and his eyes almost fell out.

It was Harry.

His arms were around her waist and her arms were linked around his neck.

'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?' he yelled.

His scream would have made Mrs. Weasley proud. In about 3 seconds people were coming down from the stairs.

From the boys dormitory Dean came down first and from the girls dormitory Hermione came down followed closely by Lavender and Parvati. Their eyes nearly popped out when they saw the two people sleeping on the couch.

'WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?' Ron shouted again.

This succeeded in waking them up. Ginny moved and looked up into the face of Harry. She smiled. 'Morning love' she whispered so that only he could here. He responded by kissing her forehead.

Then they both looked at all the people staring at them. Ron was looking murderous but Hermione was looking delightful. Almost as if she knew that this was going to happen someday.

They both stood up, ready to face Ron's fury. 'Look Ronald, don't blow this out of proportion' Ginny said calmly.

Ron's face turned red. 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN! I COME DOWN STAIRS AND FIND MY BEST MATE SLEEPING WITH MY LITTLE SISTER.'

Now Ginny was mad. 'We know! We did this on purpose and all we were doing was sleeping. This is your little sister and best mate you're talking about!' she shrieked. Ron glared.

'That's my point!' he roared. 'Little sisters and best mates don't just go to sleep together. What are you two?' he yelled.

In response Ginny grabbed Harry and gave him a kiss on the lips.

They stayed that way for about a minute then both were gasping for breath. 'Does that answer your question? We're dating.' She said and then she turned and left to go up to her dorm.

Harry just stood there.

Tomorrow they were going to the burrow for Christmas. Would this ruin everything?

Ron looked at him. 'Harry I need to talk to upstairs now!' he said through clenched teeth. Harry walked up the stairs. Hermione was looking at Ron with disbelief. She couldn't believe it. He was mad?

With one last glare towards him she turned and left to go and talk to Ginny.

Ron marched up to Harry, closed the door and then turned to the person sitting on his bed.

'What were you doing with my sister?' he asked furiously.

Harry looked up at him. 'Look I've been meaning to tell you this Ron. I like Ginny. Like really like her.'

Ron stared at him and then went into a tirade. 'You can't like her Harry, she's my sister. She means a lot to me. She's beautiful and smart and nice and funny and you're…' he trailed off.

Harry glared and his normally bright green eyes hardened. 'Are you saying that I don't deserve her?' he asked in a voice that was close to a whisper.

'No, well Harry you're dangerous and Ginny could get hurt.' That was what hurt Harry the most.

He realized what was wrong when he thought that Ron would understand about their relationship. Ron was saying that Harry would hurt his sister. Hurt her! He was saying that Harry wasn't good enough for Ginny and that she would be in danger.

Harry glared at Ron and was about to get up and leave.

Just then Neville came in. 'Harry, I need help with the Defense essay that's due after break.' He said timidly.

Ron glared at Neville. 'Well we aren't done!' he shot at him. Harry glared at Ron.

'Yes we are. Come on' Him and Neville descended the stairs leaving Ron fuming.


	3. At The Burrow

That day was terrible for Harry

That day was terrible for Harry.

He had to go to classes and Ron didn't talk to him at all. He even avoided looking at Harry. If they did catch each others eyes Ron would glare and that would make Harry feel sad and angry at the same time. Why would Ron not trust him with Ginny?

The only time he felt happy was when he was with Ginny who knew how to cheer him up. She could make him laugh no matter what. He probably wouldn't have survived the day if it hadn't been for Ginny and Hermione. They were the only ones that he would even consider talking to/

Harry slept on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room that night because he didn't want Ron to be yelling at him again. It made him want to pummel Ron.

But however much he was mad at Ron he was afraid of one thing. He was afraid that when Ron told his brothers how they would react and what they would do.

He had known for them to get pretty nasty about Ginny's boyfriends. They pretty much drove the last one away. Michel Corner had been gone on Ginny's behalf but Dean had to be threatened before he would leave. Harry wasn't going to leave Ginny for anything or anyone.

On the train ride Harry and Hermione sat with Ginny, Neville and Luna while Ron sat with Dean and Seamus. Dean was mad because Ginny had moved on so quickly and that it was Harry she was going out with. Seamus just agreed with Dean because he was his best friend.

Ron decided to tell his brothers after Christmas because he didn't want to ruin the mood.

But nevertheless everyone at the Burrow that evening noticed that Harry and Ron weren't talking to each other and they wondered why.

The next morning everyone woke up to find that there were no presents on the foot of their beds. Ron and Harry who were sleeping in the same room but not speaking just walked downstairs ignoring each other. There they found a tree with piles of presents surrounding it. Everyone was already there except for Hermione who came in after the boys.

'Ok let's start opening presents.' Mrs. Weasley said smiling at her family.

They all dug in. From Ron Harry had gotten a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and oddly enough that was exactly what he had gotten Ron. Finally when everyone was examining their gifts Harry walked over to Ginny. Everyone watched them. They were wondering why Harry would get a separate present for Ginny. He had never done that before.

Harry didn't care and he had only eyes for Ginny as she took the package that he handed her. She opened the lid and gasped.

'Harry' she breathed. There were no more words. She was speechless.

She lifted up the bracelet and everyone else gasped too. It was silver with a single ruby in the middle which was the exact same color as her hair. It glittered in the light.

She pulled Harry toward her and gave him a long and sweet kiss. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked so happy that Ginny had found the perfect person but the Weasley brothers were looking murderous.

Mrs. Weasley clapped when they broke apart. 'Are you two together?' she asked.

Although the answer was obvious she wanted to hear it from them. They both nodded grinning widely.

'I couldn't have asked for someone better.' She proclaimed.

She left along with Mr. Weasley. Hermione went to put her gifts away. Ginny whispered thank you again and also disappeared to put her gifts away. Harry smiled and was about to go up himself when Charlie stopped him.

The Weasley brothers weren't looking too pleased with him right now. 'What are you doing with out sister?' Percy asked in a low voice.

Harry glared at him. When Percy had come back asking for forgiveness everyone had forgiven him in due time except for Ginny and oddly enough Harry.

The true reason that Harry hadn't forgiven him was that he couldn't imagine someone leaving this good of a family. It just wasn't done. He had to live with the Drusleys and he knew what it felt like not to be loved by anyone. If Percy had such a loving family why would he want to leave? It didn't make sense to Harry.

'You don't even say anything. Ginny doesn't consider you her brother' Harry said. The others glared. 'He's right. You shouldn't be with out sister.' Fred said glaring. 'She can get anyone.' Bill said looking at Harry. 'Anyone' Harry looked at them all. Fred and George didn't even approve.

He couldn't stay in the same room as them. They were all taking him to be some sort of criminal. He went into the kitchen to talk to Mrs. Weasley. Hermione was also there along with Ginny.

'Mrs. Weasley would you mind if me and Hermione switched rooms?' he asked nervously. The three ladies looked at him shocked.

'Why dear?' she asked confused. Harry sighed. 'Because Ron is way angry with me right now and in don't want to be in the same room as him. He might yell at me and that doesn't make me feel so good.' he said hoping they would understand. Mrs. Weasley nodded.

'Well that's true but you with Ginny…' she trailed off thoughtfully.

Harry understood what she was getting at. 'Mrs. Weasley I love Ginny but I would never…' he said hoping that she understood what he meant. Mrs. Weasley nodded.

'I get it dear and I trust you. Go ahead and you and Hermione can switch rooms.' Ginny squealed and went up the stairs skipping happily. She was so happy! Harry was going to be in her room.

Hermione smiled and nodded to Harry and they both went upstairs. Harry and Hermione had spent about ten minutes switching all their stuff into the different rooms. Harry was absolutely fascinated by Ginny's room.

It was small but bright. The walls by painted orange and there were two beds with green sheets on them. But the part of her room that he loved the best was the pictures. One of them showed Ginny with her family out in the garden. The second picture was the one that Harry liked the best though. It was of him and Ginny kissing on the couch at Hogwarts.

Ginny explained that Colin had took it in the common room before break and then given it to her.

Ron climbed the stairs to his room hoping to make Harry see some sense. Why didn't he understand that he couldn't be with his little sister?

When he got in he saw Hermione sitting on the bed that was Harry's reading a book. He stared. What was she doing here?

'Hermione, what?' he asked. Hermione looked up for two seconds then went back to her book. 'Me and Harry switched rooms.' She said softly, pleadingly as if hoping that he wouldn't blow up. Her hopes were blown.

Ron felt his anger flare up. His sister and Harry sleeping in the same room? No way! He wouldn't allow it. He stormed out ignoring the cries he got from Hermione.

His brothers were in Bill's room. They looked up as he entered.

'What up?' Fred asked looking at Ron's face that was turning red steadily. Ron was furious. 'Harry sleeping in Ginny's room from now on' was all he was able to get out. The brothers jumped up.

'What!?' Percy said outraged and he stormed out of the room. The others followed him. They stopped outside Ginny's room took a deep breath that seemed to give them more anger and then blew the door open.

Ginny and Harry were laying on one of the beds on their backs and laughing about something. When they heard the door slam open they both looked up and seeing the brothers they got up too.

'Get out! And never come back.' Percy thundered. Harry looked at him. He wasn't going to leave on his order. Why should he? When the others stopped Percy he would see how wrong he was.

Ginny was shocked. How could her brothers tell Harry-_Harry_- of all people to get out? This was like a second home to him. She knew that Harry would leave. He couldn't leave. She wouldn't let him.

But then Harry realized that the brothers who he hoped would make Percy see sense weren't stopping Percy. He looked at them and the only things their faces showed was anger.

His eyes went dull. He looked at Ginny who was red. He gave her a deep kiss. 'I'll be back' he whispered.

Ginny looked at him shocked. He couldn't leave! Hermione was standing in the doorway.

He waved his wand so that all his stuff packed itself and walked towards Hermione. He pulled her in a hug.

'I'll be back 'Mione' he said softly. She pulled away and looked at him shocked. 'What?' she whispered. She opened her mouth to argue but Harry shook his head.

A single tear fell from her eye. Harry was leaving. He turned back to Ginny. He saw tears running down her face. He wiped them and mounted his Firebolt.

His stuff was attached to the broomstick. He gave Ginny another kiss and Hermione a hug. Then he flew out the open window and disappeared from sight.

Ginny walked up to Percy and slapped him across the cheek.

Bill started 'Ginny..' but he got a slap on the cheek also. Charlie looked the both. 'Now Ginny' he also got a slap.

Fred and George looked at each other. They knew they were next if they said anything. But they didn't need to. Ginny came over and gave them both slaps as well. Ron glared at her.

'Ginny, Harry is…' There was loud slapping sound that was the loudest of all but it wasn't from Ginny. Before Ginny could reach Ron, Hermione had stepped in front and gave him a slap across the face.

One he would never forget.

Then the two walked out of the room crying. The questions went over and over in their heads.

Where would he go?

What if Death Eaters captured him?

What if he got hurt?

And most of all…

What if he never came back?


	4. Back To Hogwarts

Half an hour later Mrs

Half an hour later Mrs. Weasley called her children, Harry, and Hermione down to dinner.

The brothers walked in first each with a red cheek although Ron's was the reddest. They didn't seem to care that they just kicked Harry out of the house.

The only thing they did was eat silently. Ginny and Hermione came down in two minutes. They both had puffy eyes and tear tracks down their faces.

Mrs. Weasley looked at them but decided not to ask them about it in front of the boys. Boys could be very insensitive sometimes.

'Ginny where's Harry?' Mrs. Weasley asked kindly hoping that her daughter would calm down a little seeing as there were tears running down her cheeks. What happened next she certainly didn't expect. Ginny burst into tears and ran up to her mother hugging her.

Mrs. Weasley stood there transfixed. 'What happened to Harry?' she asked in a whisper. Ginny pulled back and plopped herself in a chair, her head in her hands.

She saw her sons look at the table.

'Boys… Where's Harry?' she asked in the same whisper.

Hermione who was also crying answered. 'They kicked him out.'

She whispered pointing towards the brothers. Mrs. Weasley gazed at her sons in astonishment.

'Why would you do something like that?' she asked in a near whisper. They snapped.

Ron jumped up. 'Mum Harry was going to sleep in Ginny's room. In her room. That is totally unacceptable.'

Mrs. Weasley glared at him. 'Ronald Billius Weasley! You thought that Harry would take such an important step without asking me? I gave him permission to.' She yelled.

The boys looked at her in shock. Mrs. Weasley led Hermione and Ginny up the stairs.

That week Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione didn't talk to the boys at all. Mr. Weasley was very disappointed when he heard what his sons had done. That week the Weasley brothers were left to think about what they had done. Unfortunately they felt no remorse because they were somehow convinced that Harry would have done something to Ginny.

When they went to Platform 9 and ¾ Ginny and Hermione looked toward the entrance. They were hoping that Harry would get there soon.

Ron, Fred, and George boarded the train. Fred and George were coming because they had to control their WWW branch in Hogsmeade.

Soon they heard three shrieks. They leaned forward to look out the window. Harry had come through the barrier and was now walking to the three ladies. Ginny hung back knowing that she was going to take the most time.

Hermione ran to Harry and flung her arms around his neck. She held on for a while and then let go. She beamed. Harry smiled back. Mrs. Weasley smothered him in a hug and exclaimed that he was a brave person. Harry smiled at her.

Ginny came up to him last, a single tear leaking from her eye. Harry reached over wiping it away. Ginny leaned up and kissed him with fire. Harry put his arms around her waist and kissed back just as hard. When they came apart they both were beaming.

Ron, Fred, and George growled.

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione climbed onto the train. They were on their way back to Hogwarts!

When they got to the school everyone could tell there was a problem between 'The golden Trio'

Ron was sitting at one end of the table with Dean and Seamus and Harry was sitting at the other end with Ginny, Hermione, and Neville. Dumbledore too noticed this and shook his head sadly. He knew what this was all about. Sometimes people get too protective of their siblings and it turns out that they didn't need protection after all.

He clapped his hands and the hall gradually became quiet. 'As a special treat for the new year there shall be a special Hogsmeade trip on Sunday.

Everyone shall be able to go and their families shall also be invited. We hope you get to spend some quality time with you family in these dark times. Off you trot'.

Everyone got up and walked away. Ron stormed off. Harry grinned at his two favorite girls. 'Harry where did you go?' Hermione asked anxiously while they were walking upstairs.

Harry sighed. 'Well I decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron and rent a room there. I was fine' he said. Ginny punched him.

Harry put his hand to the place that was recently punched. 'What was that for?' he asked indigently. 'That was for making me worry and cry.' she said. 'I was so worried.' she said softly.

Hermione nodded. 'We thought we would never see you again' she said sadly. They were now in front of the Fat Lady. None of them noticed Ron standing there.

He was concealed by the shadows. Harry looked at the two girls with love in his eyes. He pulled them in for a hug.

'I love you two' he said softly. They both hugged him back. Harry said the password and the three went into the common room.

Ron followed quickly and was able to get up to his room without noticing Harry sat down in an armchair.

When he had gone up to the dormitory he had seen the hostile looks from Dean, Seamus, and Ron. He had walked to the common room with a blanket and was trying to sleep at this moment. Ginny padded down the stairs.

She saw Harry sleeping or rather trying to sleep on an armchair. Tomorrow was the family day Hogsmeade trip and she didn't want him to be all stiff and sore.

She had heard that her mum and dad were going straight to Hogsmeade but her so called brothers were coming to Gryffindor Tower and then walking down with them.

Great she would have to see them more than she wanted to. She walked over to Harry. He looked up when she approached. They both smiled. She climbed into his lap. There was no need for words. They had an understanding. They both fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. The Final Battle

The next morning the Weasley brothers approached the portrait of the Fat Lady

The next morning the Weasley brothers approached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

She was awake seeing as it was noon, time for everyone to go to Hogsmeade.

Charlie said the password and walked into the room.

There they saw Harry and Ginny wrapped in each other, sleeping in an armchair. They all saw red.

But before they could go over and beat Harry up Hermione came down from the girls dormitory. She glared at the brothers.

Then she walked over to Harry and Ginny. She shook them both.

'Guys wake up, you need to get dressed.'

They both mumbled and got up.

Hermione summoned Harry's broom and some clothes which she gave to Harry.

'Harry fly up on your broom ok?' she said.

Harry nodded. Ginny got on the back with her arms around his waist and they disappeared up the staircase. Hermione turned to the brothers.

They glared at her.

'Why did you do that?' Fred finally asked.

Hermione glared fire at him. 'What? Send Harry up with Ginny? For your information I did that because Harry is not welcome in his dorm.' she said. 'And it's all Ron's fault. I don't know what I was thinking dating but now we've broken up.' she said defiantly.

From behind her she heard a voice. 'You're breaking up with me?'

Ron said looking at Hermione with hurt in his eyes. 'Why?'

Hermione looked at him shocked. 'Why!' she cried. 'Look what you've done to Harry. You kicked him out and insulted him. He's my brother! And you're asking me why?' she exclaimed.

Ron started towards her. 'Hermione that doesn't affect out relationship.' he said pleadingly. Hermione laughed without humor.

'Ron, it does. It bloody well does! You've lost me Ron. With your actions you've lost me. Not only have you lost me you've also lost your best mate and you sister. All you have left are the bastards you call your brothers.' she said pointing towards the brothers.

Then she turned and climbed up the stairs. Ron looked after her. This was all Harry's fault. He thought. All because of Harry.

Needless to say Ron was in a bad mood. His brothers looked at him with pity as they walked down to the village.

They saw their mum and dad standing outside the Three Broomsticks. They were accompanied by Harry, Ginny, and Hermione.

They all walked to the WWW shop in order to avoid them.

They didn't make it very far.

Harry knew immediately what was happening. Dark figures apparated into the village.

Death Eaters were here. Harry screwed his face in concentration. He moved his hands in a complicated way.

This would separate the innocent and the Death Eaters.

If they had hold of someone they wouldn't be included but Harry was sure that they hadn't had enough time yet.

He felt masses of people move behind him. Then he put a very powerful shield up.

He stared at the Death Eaters and his heart almost fell out. Six of the Death Eaters had hold of one person each. The six Weasley brothers.

Behind him Mrs., Weasley gave out a cry. Voldemort appeared. He looked at the red headed people.

'Good' he said jeeringly. 'Very good. At least you're capable of something.' He turned to Harry. 'So Mr. Boy Who Lived what do you say now?' he asked.

'Please let them go' Harry pleaded. Voldemort shook his head.

'If I do what will you give me?' he asked tauntingly. 'I wonder'

Harry stepped in front of the shield.

'I will give you a real duel. The final battle will happen now. Right here. But first you have to let them go.' Voldemort's eyes widened.

'That is a very good deal.' he said softly. Harry nodded. 'I know.' Voldemort contemplated. 'Ok what are your terms?' he asked sneering.

'First of all, you have to let them go. Second of all, the Death Eaters won't interfere and neither will the people behind the shield. The Death Eaters can't attack the people behind the shield either.' Voldemort nodded.

'Ok, now tell the people your terms and I shall tell my Death Eaters. Just remember you are staking your life for them. I will kill you. Either that or you shall be fatally injured. Make sure you let them know, that is my only term. I want them to tell people that I killed the famous Harry Potter.'

Harry walked back into the shield were everyone could hear him.

'Harry, my sons' Mrs. Weasley said. Harry hugged her. 'I got them back.' he said loudly.

Everyone looked at him shocked.

'They won't be harmed?' Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry shook his head.

'Harry, what are you putting at stake?' Hermione asked fearfully.

'My life' he said.

At that moment Voldemort walked into the space that was in the middle.

Harry took the shield down. He wanted to be with his family and listen at the same time.

'If you don't know Harry Potter has risked his life for these six boys.' Voldemort proclaimed. Ginny's eyes filled with tears.

The Weasley brothers' eyes widened. Harry held out his hands and summoned the brothers. They all flew towards him.

He got up and deposited them on the ground. He put the shield around all of them.

Ginny pounded her fists on the shield but he took no notice, he and Voldemort had started the duel.

They send spells back and forth for a while. Voldemort was getting frustrated that none of his hexes were hitting Harry.

Harry was slightly out of breath and when he stopped Voldemort took advantage of the moment.

He aimed his wand straight at Harry and said, 'Crucio!'

Ginny cried out as Harry fell to the ground screaming and writhing. Ginny had tears coming from her eyes.

The Weasley brothers looked shocked.

He was under it for a couple minutes when he felt an unnatural cold sweep over him. He looked up and saw dementors.

Voldemort grinned at Harry who looked shocked.

'You said that my Death Eaters couldn't attack your little friends but you never said that the dementors couldn't.'

Harry felt anger wash over him. He looked at Ginny. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. Harry looked back at Voldemort.

He drew all his love from Ginny towards him.

As the dementors grew closer the love grew. He conjured Prongs and shot him to the dementors and saw that Prongs was keeping them at bay.

Then he started to cast a spell.

First a bubble with Hermione's face came out.

'I offer the gift of mind' the bubble Hermione said.

Next came Ron. 'I offer the gift of friendship.'

Then the Weasley family. 'We offer the gift of family.'

A bubble Remus said, 'I offer the gift of trust.'

Everyone gasped as a shadowy figure of Sirius Black came up. 'I offer the gift of courage.'

Voldemort was transfixed as he stared up at the bubbles.

Another shadowy figure came up and this time it was James Potter. 'I offer the gift of bravery.'

'I offer the gift of sacrifice.' Lily Potter said.

Ginny came last. 'I offer the gift of companionship.'

Harry said. 'I accept all these gifts.'

Now he finished his part of the spell.

'To Hermione, my best friend, I give love.' Hermione's bubble turned a bright blue.

'To Ron, my best mate, I give love.' Ron's bubble turned a rich purple and the Ron on the ground let a tear slip.

'To the Weasleys, my family, I give love.' Their bubble turned a soft pink.

'To Remus, my professor, friend, and Marauder, I give love.' Remus's bubble turned bronze

'To Sirius, my godfather and the only father figure in my life, I give love.' Sirius's bubble turned a ghostly silver.

'To mom and dad, the people I will never forget, I give love.' James and Lily's bubble turned a beautiful gold.

Then he said to Ginny, 'To Ginny, the love of my life, I give love and the hope that we will be together forever.' The Ginny on the ground had tears flowing freely down her face.

The dementors were starting to affect Harry. Ginny smiled through her tears. He was finally doing what he was meant to do. Before he finished he looked at her. She whispered, 'I love you.'

She knew he heard her. Ginny's bubble turned a brilliant red. All the bubble merged into one and a blinding white light hit Voldemort with the force of the Hogwarts Express going a thousands miles per hour.

Harry kneeled down slowly. He was exhausted. The last thing he saw was the dementors disappearing, the shield fading and the white faces of the Weasleys and Ginny.

He knew no more.


	6. After the Battle

Ginny looked on horrified as she watched Harry fall the ground

Ginny looked on horrified as she watched Harry fall the ground. She was still in awe. Harry defeated Voldemort! It was finally over.

She looked at her brothers who were standing there each with a look of shock on their faces.

Slowly, the shield dissolved and Ginny rushed over the Harry. Her mom was right behind her. Molly pulled out her wand and conjured a stretcher.

'Ginny, dear, we need to get Harry to Poppy.' she said.

Ginny nodded through her tears and followed her mom up to the castle. She could hear the roars of the people behind her but she didn't care.

Right now her one and only concern was Harry.

Madam Pomphery almost fainted at the sight of Harry.

'What has he done now?' she scolded.

'Please, Poppy, he just defeated Voldemort' Mrs. Weasley said.

Poppy's eyes widened and she quickly put Harry in a bed.

It took about fifteen minutes for her to check him over but to Ginny and Mrs. Weasley it felt like fifteen hours.

'How is he?' Ginny asked anxiously.

Poppy smiled softly.

'Not to worry child, he seems to be fine. It's just that he's tired. Heavens, if it was anyone else they might have died from exhaustion but this one's a fighter. Just like his father.' she said wiping a tear from her eye.

Ginny sniffled. It was one thing to know that Harry was a lot like his father but hearing it from someone else who had known both Harry and James it felt almost special.

About half an hour later they heard a noise from behind the curtain that covering Harry.

By this time there were more people in the room. Arthur and the brothers had joined them as well as Hermione. Ginny had been glaring at her brothers when she heard the sound.

She got up quickly.

'I'm going in Mum and no one is to come in until I say so.'

She turned and went in without waiting for an answer.

They all sat patiently (impatiently in the case of Ron) for Ginny and Harry to finish doing whatever they were doing back there.

About twenty minutes later Ginny came out looking ruffled but happy.

She grinned happily and said, 'He's fine.'

Bill stepped forward.

'Can we see him?' he asked gesturing towards the brothers.

Ginny's smile hardened until it became a thin line.

'No, I absolutely forbid you to see him. After what you have done I think that he deserves a break.'

The best part was that it wasn't Ginny who said it, it was Molly.

The boys nodded and left.

That night there was to be a feast in honor of Harry Potter and the defeat of Voldemort.

Everyone was going to be there and they were hoping that Harry Potter would be there too.

Ginny and Hermione supported Harry as they walked to the great hall.

'I'm going to warn you now Harry, there's going to be a lot of people who want to shake your hand, hug you, or just talk to the great Harry Potter.' Hermione said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

'Thanks for the heads up Hermione but I kind of figured that for myself.' Harry said dryly.

Ginny and Hermione giggled at the look on his face.

They stepped into the Great Hall painfully aware that all the heads had turned to him.

Harry smiled awkwardly. Everyone stood up and started to applaud.

The Weasley brothers broke away from their part of the Gryffindor table and approached Harry.

Harry's face turned from grinning to frowning in a matter of seconds.

Ginny's face had also settled into a frown and she was glaring.

'You idiots, go away!' she hissed.

But they ignored her.

'Harry…' Ron began.

But Harry didn't hang around. He turned and ran.

Ginny looked at the brothers angrily.

'Look what you did!' she shouted. 'Didn't I tell you not to go in front of him. You ruined the mood for everyone. Now you are going to go and fix it.' she said pointing the direction that Harry ran.

The brothers ran off with Ron at the front.

They knew that Harry must have gone to Gryffindor Tower so that's where they went to.

Percy stopped the brothers before they entered through the portrait hole.

'Listen, I don't think that we should apologize. Our anger was completely justified and I don't think we did anything wrong. I think that Harry should apologize.'

Unknown to Percy, Ginny and Hermione had come behind them and heard every single thing that Percy had said.

Ginny walked right up to Percy and gave him a slap that echoed.

'How DARE you! You got mad at Harry, you kicked him OUT OF OUT HOUSE, and now you're saying that you didn't do anything wrong and Harry should _APOLOGIZE! _Apologize for WHAT? Saving your LIFE? or for falling in love with your sister? Percival Weasley you are GOING to go in there and apologize!' she yelled.

Hermione had thankfully put a silencing charm around them so that Harry couldn't hear.

Percy glared at Ginny and then sighed.

'You may have a point.'

'A POINT?' This time it was Bill.

'Perce, he just saved out lives!'

'How can you be so ungrateful?'

Percy sighed again.

'Ok, ok, let's do this.'


End file.
